


memories

by doongles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doongles/pseuds/doongles
Summary: it was a warm morning, a cup of coffee in satori's hands. he couldn't help but reminiscent the past.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	memories

today was a chill day for the married men. 

it's a day where they perform a ritual of staying inside and laying in warmth. a perfect time for the both of them to relax from work, one being a manga editor and one being a pro volleyball playerー it was quite a stressful combination, they almost never had time for each other and these kind of days were the only time when they can be disgustingly sweet with each other.

it was eight in the morning and the sun was beaming its deathly rays, as usual. it was a warm season, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and satori was himself a cup of coffee. he couldn't help but reminiscent how far they've come to this point, he remembers it all. the time they confessed to each other,

>   
>  "the moon seems bright today,"  
>    
>  satori was in shock, but all he left out was a hearty laugh. wakatoshi would never know what that meant, it was words never meant for him. satori was even in more surprise when wakatoshi held his hands tightly and gave it a squeeze, as if wakatoshi was expecting something to which he responded-
> 
> "yeah, the moon is bright today,"
> 
> wakatoshi was the happiest man alive, he couldn't stop himself from smiling and satori couldn't help himself from staring at the guy (also with a smile). the both of them enjoyed the night in each other's presence, they were just two guys in love.

to their first kiss,  


>   
>  it was their usual routine, sipping slurpees at the nearby park after practice on a thursday. they were sitting on the bench enjoying the quiet breeze, waiting for the sun to set and enjoying their time together.
> 
> "hey does the grape flavor taste good? can i have some?"
> 
> wakatoshi blushed, _an indirect kiss_ ー but he played it cool. he didn't want to creep satori out, he let out a short 'yeah, sure' and watched satori drink with the cup in his hand. after satori felt satisfied, he couldn't help but worry about wakatoshi. poor boy was pure red, and he looked so tense.
> 
> "hey are you okay? you look kinda red." 
> 
> wakatoshi couldn't respond, satori's lips were tempting him. he wondered how soft would it be against his, how passionate his tongue would be, how wonderful would it be if he got a kiss. he would take any kiss actually, a peck on the cheek, a kiss on the forehead, especially a kiss on the lips. he yearned forー
> 
> he was so deep in his thoughts, that he couldn't process that satori was kissing him right now. on the lips, slow and steady. it wasn't a perfect kiss, but a kiss out of love. it was all he could ask for, he didn't want to stop this moment at all so he kissed back. after smooching faces for five minutes or so, they cut off the kiss leaving the both of them panting for air. their slushies were left untouched, and were halfway melted.
> 
> "thanks for the kiss, tori," wakatoshi averted his eyes, too embarrassed for himself.
> 
> "you looked like you kinda needed it," satori could only give his infamous smile, he was happy to give it to him.
> 
> time was slow and steady for them.  
> 

  
to their coming out, 

>   
>  they were starting college already, and they planned to move out into their own apartment but there was another hurdle, wakatoshi's parents. satori's parents already knew about satori's antics, they weren't surprised about wakatoshi. as for wakatoshi, this relationship was his first and a new experience. he didn't quite know how to word it to his parents.
> 
> his hands were trembling, he was scared. he wasn't ashamed of his relationship or anything, it was just scary and it was horrible to imagine what his parents can do. satori held his hands, he knew very well what it feels like, he wanted to let wakatoshi know that _he was here for him and he won't ever leave him alone._
> 
> wakatoshi appreciated the gesture, giving him more courage to get through this. satori was there for him, he wasn't alone. they had each other's backs, they had each other's hearts, they were determined that their love wasn't gonna be stopped. they stepped inside the house, hearts beating, ready to overcome this. 
> 
> thankfully, wakatoshi's parents were okay with it. they didn't care and fully thanked satori for loving wakatoshi the way he is. the two boys were emotional, it was normal. they were finally going to live their dream of getting old together and with no regrets. with the blessings of wakatoshi's parents, they were off to a new chapter of their lives.  
>    
> 

to their moving out, to their first time together, to their wedding, to their first morning and first night together, every single moment they lived out with each other. satori couldn't help but smile at the memories, he was too fond of them. he was so amazed that after so long, they're still here falling deeper in love. to cut his thoughts was wakatoshi, coming in the kitchen in need of a hug which satori was happy to give.

"hey husband," satori smiled while wakatoshi hummed in response.

"hey husband #2, what's up?" he yawned out loud while still hugging his so-called tiny husband.

"nothing much, just thinking," wakatoshi only smiled and kissed his cheek.

"about what?" satori put down his cup of coffee, and faced wakatoshi. he stared at wakatoshi's face, how beautiful he looked while mornings. how messy his hair was, how shiny his eyes were, how kissable his lips were. he smiled and said, "you."

wakatoshi blushed while cringing, "you're disgustingly sweet today," satori only kissed him after this statement, knowing already what wakatoshi wanted. 

"yet you still love me," wakatoshi laughed, he loved these days. "yes, i love you so so much-" satori was peppered with kisses all over his face. "stop, let's go order breakfast already," he stopped wakatoshi with his hand and got out of his husband's arms, making his way to get his phone.

time passed by, they enjoyed their time with each other. they were nearing their 30's already, and they were already becoming that disgusting old couple but they liked that idea. they liked being with each other, they loved spending their time with each other. it was complete heaven for them to be in each other's embrace. it was engraved in their souls, their names written in destiny together.

**Author's Note:**

> haha i accidentally deleted this earlier but hi my twitter's @22NURUDE and also uh this is my first fic here plz pls leave a criticism if u want im happy to hear ur thoughts ahaha i thnk the last part was kinda off written sorry idk how married couples are :( but i know how disgustingly sweet they are


End file.
